


偷窥 2

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥 2

2  
高潮后的李东海，觉得精神特别空虚。他的双腿重新回归了地面，照着李赫宰size做的假jb还塞在他的体内。  
他低着头，按揉着自己的小腹，想象着里面是射满的精液。他没有借助手，用肠道一收一缩，把假玩具排了出来。连带着的只有透明的润滑剂而已，李东海失望的叹了口气，把射到腿上的精液刮掉。  
眼睛直勾勾的望着对面的窗户，好像被那个人，按着干一次。  
李东海把自己的手指塞进被插得松松软软的小穴，双眼无神的望着天花板，手指搅动着感受着内壁一下下的收缩。他舔了舔自己干涸的嘴唇，什么时候才能吃到真家伙呢。  
李赫宰是知道对面有个小鹿一样的男孩在偷窥自己的，他要是不知道，自己生平那些履历就白干了。  
第一次大咧咧的撸管被人撞到确实是巧合，李赫宰也觉得尴尬，但是他瞧着对方模糊的脸，隐约的觉得对方长得是很好看的。再瞧着对方被衣料包裹，也能猜测是漂亮的身体曲线，生平第一次提早射了出来。  
后面他也觉得丢脸，在家穿了几天裤子。后面实在觉得难受，觉得被看就看，都是男人，他的尺寸又不丢人。后面再被人盯着打飞机，成了李赫宰觉得比看毛片还爽的事。  
他知道对面那个小男孩对自己有多着迷，也知道对方一定有看着自己的动作在打飞机。作为一个三好邻居，他必须帮对方看的清楚点。所以每次自慰他都不回避。只是很失望，对面的小鹿太能憋，已经过了这么久，还沉得住气不找上门来，看来是个胆子小的。  
李赫宰也不着急，知道放长线钓大鱼，照着李东海这个次次不落的偷窥频率，他早晚能等到鱼肉自己把自己炖好了，还端到桌子上。  
这一天没再等到太长。入了夏天难免到雷雨季，大雨来的快走的也快。李东海想着下楼丢个垃圾，穿着居家服和拖鞋就下楼了。他刚丢了垃圾，想着要不要再去小区门口买完面当早餐，大暴雨哗啦啦的就下开了，李东海这会儿也来不及再想了，赶紧往家里跑。  
地面被雨水泡的又滑又湿，他忘记了自己穿的是拖鞋，脚下一滑往前刺溜一摔。不是他预想中的疼痛，摔进了一个湿润并不温暖的怀抱里。  
李东海还是撞了一下，龇牙咧嘴的吸着气。  
“你没事吧？先快点走，雨太大了”李东海还没来得及抬眼看对方，就被拉着急匆匆的跑回楼道。  
等到了避雨处，李东海浑身上下已经湿透了。居家服皱巴巴的贴在他身上，头发也滴着水。李东海想着糟糕，肯定要感冒了。抬头想看看那个扶了自己一把的好人长什么样，一抬头就愣了，是那个自己通过望远镜看了无数次的脸。  
“你没事吧？脸怎么红的这么厉害？生病了吗？”李赫宰看着李东海看着自己痴呆的样子，着急的摸了摸对方的额头。“不烫啊？听得到我说话吗？”  
李东海吞吞口水，疯狂点头。“那个，谢谢你，要不是你我肯定要摔倒了。谢谢。”  
李赫宰挑着眉笑着：“没事啊，大家都是邻居，多大点事。唉我住对门那栋楼的，你住在哪儿啊？”  
“我就住在这儿”李东海心虚的很，紧紧抓着自己滴水的衣摆，让自己表情看起来自然一点，他又自然的开口道：“雨这么大，唉，你怎么回家啊？”  
“没事，等下小点，跑几步就到了。”李赫宰露着一口大白牙，热心肠的说：“没事，你不用管我，先上去吧，你看你湿的。”  
对方不经意的一句话让李东海呼吸都快了，他觉得自己的心脏蹦蹦直跳，他可能都不确定自己在说什么，他嘴巴张张合合：“你看雨下的这么大，你衣服也湿透了，不然你去我家坐坐，换个衣服，等雨停了你再回家？我家没有别人。”  
李赫宰笑容收了收，直勾勾的盯着李东海的脸道：“那我就不客气了。”  
等李东海回过神来，他们已经一前一后的进了家里。李东海第一反应就是，妈的他那些见不得人的东西都还在客厅呢！  
他眼疾手快，一把拉着李赫宰的手脖子，把人带到卫生间，把人推进去。：“不用客气，你快冲个澡吧，我家里有新的毛巾什么的，也有衣服，我去给你拿，你等我一会，千万不用客气！”  
他连给李赫宰拒绝的机会都没给。把人往里一推，门一关，赶紧去了客厅。  
靠，他最近画了那么多李赫宰的裸体，要是被人看到了，报警把他抓起来，他不得身败名裂？他把画都收起来，叠在墙角，换了几幅正常的画作，又拿幕布把墙角的盖起来。忽然瞥到昨天用过的玩具也没收起来，握在手里觉得这个没个温度的东西怎么变得滚烫。  
“嘿，朋友，能给我拿双拖鞋来吗？”李赫宰开了条门缝，喊着李东海。  
“哦哦，马上来！”李东海把假xx放进自己的画笔塑料盒子，糊弄的放了书和盖布，就去玄关给人拿拖鞋。拿了一半想起来衣服什么的也没拿，找了一条宽松的居家短裤和T恤，拿着新毛巾，一起到了卫生间门口。  
李东海敲了敲门：“那个…给你的…”  
卫生间门开了，伸出了条胳膊，李赫宰道了谢，又把门给关上。  
李东海呆了呆，觉得现在的情况特别不真实，他怎么能把意淫对象给带回家了…对方居然还在他家里洗澡？  
靠，这是在做梦。李东海给自己脸来了一下子，生疼，他吞吞口水。叹气，决定先把自己身上湿哒哒的衣服换了。  
李赫宰拿着浴巾出来的时候，李东海还在卧室里换衣服。李赫宰想和他要个袋子，把自己的衣服放一下。李东海给他拿了衣服，但是没给他拿内裤，他现在下半身就穿着条短裤。  
虽然李东海特意给他拿了条宽松版，但是想着自己穿着是心心念的小鹿的贴身衣服，他那儿就忍不住的冒火。李赫宰回味着李东海的长相，和对方因为湿漉的衣料，暴露无遗的身体曲线，爽的很不得马上把人按在身下。  
李东海的腰算不上特别细，但是屁股浑圆挺翘。眼睛水灵，睫毛又长又弯，站在一旁乖巧不知道想什么的样子，看的他蠢蠢欲动。尤其是对方红着脸，小心翼翼的把自己领回家的样子，对方心里在想什么，那双眼睛都说清楚了。  
李赫宰没看见李东海，也没吱声，到了卧室门口，卧室的门虚敞着，他清楚的看到李东海正脱光了衣服，握着自己的性器撸动。对方隐忍又享受的表情他都看的清楚。  
李东海正努力憋着自己的叫声，手指在自己乳尖拉扯。他忍不住，手指塞到了自己身后，一根觉得不够，又加了一只。他趴在床面上，想象着李赫宰正拉扯着他的头发，暴力的干着他的小穴。  
李东海闷哼的呻吟着，外面的雨声正好掩盖了开门的浅浅的声响，李东海脑子迷糊成一片。渴望着自己饥渴的后穴能被人的肉棒塞满。  
“哈啊…都伸进来..操我…嗯..干海海的骚穴…里面好痒..难受哈…”李东海的脸贴着床单，闷闷的叫着，他还没忘自己意淫的对象就在隔壁洗澡。虽然有几率被发现，他也顾不了这么多了，他速度快一点，总能在人洗完澡之前结束的，那个人洗澡的时间长，一洗就是半个小时，自己绝对能在对方结束之前处理好一切。  
李赫宰不动声色的，站在李东海身后看着眼底的艳景。  
粉嫩的穴口吞吐着细长的手指，借着光还能看到晶莹的液体从人体内流出。李赫宰有些惊讶，能自动分泌肠液的小穴可不常见。  
手指的宽度怎么也满足不了李东海饥渴的身体，他只能尽量快速抽插着。满脑子过着李赫宰的样子，对方仰着下巴射精，友好的和自己打招呼，把自己抱在怀里，和撸动的手，粗大的鸡巴在脑子里叠加在一起。  
他终于闷哼着不满足的射了出来，后穴只觉得比刚才痒的多了。李东海很后悔，他没有把客厅的玩具拿进来，不然他就可以想着李赫宰的样子，狠狠的操着自己的小穴。  
忽然一双手从他背后捂住了他的嘴巴，李东海身体僵直在一起，他还没来得及做什么反应，觉得体内被塞进一个熟悉的又粗又长的东西，不同的是这根肉棒突突跳着，火热的温度顶的他内壁都在收缩，李东海感觉自己都要炸了。  
大脑不断喊着对方再深一些，操到自己最里面，他摇着屁股拼命的贴了过去。  
李赫宰忍不住笑了，炸的李东海耳朵酥酥痒痒。“我还以为是个纯情的小鹿斑比把我带回来，结果是发骚的小母猫，啧。”  
说着宽大的手掌握住了李东海挺硬的前端，用指腹轻轻的刮弄着对方湿润的前端。忽然就觉得自己插入的小穴一阵阵的收缩，手里的肉棒居然一股股的吐出了精液。  
李东海呜咽着把脸藏起来，李赫宰的味道，真的不是虚假玩具能够媲美的呀。  
\----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
